


Sa grande faiblesse

by malurette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, boobies!, crippling shyness, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters, what kind of phobia is this again?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Le grrrand Yamcha, pirate du désert… et les femmes. (Oops.)





	Sa grande faiblesse

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sa grande faiblesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Dragon Ball  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yamcha, Pu’er (Plume) et des figurantes  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/humour/losesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Toriyama Akira, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ah la la, les femmes… »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré/début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ah ! là ! La… _les_ femmes !  
Le vaillant brigand de grand chemin manque de laisser échapper son fusil, le rattrape juste à temps, et se carapate. Son complice interloqué doit d’abord s’excuser pour le contretemps auprès des non-victimes que finalement ils ne vont pas détrousser, et le fuir.  
Pu’er retrouve Yamcha tout déconfit roulé en boule caché derrière un maigre buisson.

\- C’est tellement, tellement injuste. On tomberait sur une caravane entière de guerriers je n’aurais aucun mal à les écrabouiller. Pourquoi fallait-il tomber sur une équipée de filles ?  
(Et jolies, en plus…)


End file.
